saogamenewsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TFBO/SAO Ver. 3.20 Patch Notes
Future distribution schedule Ver.3.20 Update information about update contents Since there was a few mistakes in the description of the contents of the following sword skills, it has been corrected. ● Adding new sword skills · Mothers Rosario (Yuuki · Asuna) · Thousand Rain (Rain) The the above two sword skills can also be used by Kirito/Player Character by completing Enigma order. · Sword of Blue Rose Armed Complete Domination «Liberation» (Eugeo) · Sword of Osaka Osamu Armed Complete Domination «Liberation» (Alice) < Preliminary announcement > About the update contents scheduled at Ver.3.20 Updated in accordance with the following contents along with implementation of paid download contents "Playing the shrine maiden of the abyss Chapter 3" "The god-hindered person" "of PlayStation® 4 / PlayStation® Vita" sword art online - Hollow realization " Doing. We will announce the official delivery date again as soon as it is decided. Please check the contents and wait for future information. The update data Ver. 3.20 contains elements added only to purchasers of paid download contents "Miko no Miko" season pass or purchasers of paid download contents Chapter 3 "God resistant" There are elements added just by applying. Paid Download Contents 'The Maiden of Abyss' Season Pass Buyer or Paid Download Content Chapter 3 "Anti-God Person" Only purchasers add additional elements additional elements 1. Character related ● Added new characters "Alice" "Eugeo" "Premiere Zero" "???" added. 2. System related ● Added new main scenario ● Added new items to Enigma order ● Implemented high difficulty dungeon "Oracle Zuri Main" (Infinite Dungeon should be 100 floors randomly generated each time. Cant' be done in Multi) ● Addition of heroine quest: Heroine quest of "Alice" "Eugeo" "Argo" will be added . When you clear it, the target heroine will master the top skills. ● Addition of co-sleeping event: A co-sleeping event for "Alice" "Eugeo" "???" is added. ● Addition of night conversation: When you feel a certain feeling, you can make intimate conversation in the evening time zone. The target characters are "Yui" "Klein" "Agil" "Seven" "Rain" "Alice" "Eugeo" "???" ● Add visual exclusive clothes to visual attire vendor: The target heroine's are "Strea" "Philia" "Kizmel" "Seven" "Rain" "Alice" "Eugeo" "???" * Special costumes of "Alice" and "Eugeo" are added by completing specific conditions. ● Add Heroine's Hairstyle to Character Creation: The target heroine's are "Strea" "Philia" "Kizmel" "Seven" "Rain" "Alice" "Eugeo" "???" ※ The hairstyle of "Alice" and "Eugeo" is added by completing certain conditions. ● Implement sacred treasure protector: You can create sacred armor by achieving Enigma order. ● Sacred awakening implementation ● New sword skill addition ★ · Mothers Rosario (Yuuki · Asuna) · Thousand Rain (Rain) The the above two sword skills can also be used by Kirito/Player Character by completing Enigma order. · Sword of Blue Rose Armed Complete Domination «Liberation» (Eugeo) · Sword of Aristocratic Odyssey Complete Domination «Liberation» (Alice) ● Release Level Cap to 150 3. Stage related ● New stage "Ellion Ward heterogeneity world" added 【Other detailed update information】 · Release skill fusion to Lv 5. · Add an exchange item with a suspicious peddler. Items that can be exchanged using Ultana gold coins will be added. Below is the information all users even those who do not purchase the DLC will have added to there game with the update (Nothing much really just the Version change and can't play with people on lower versions. · I will update the communication version. Matching is possible only for those of the same version. · I will update the version of save data. You can not load with data before Game Version 3.20. ※ There is a possibility that the contents of this postings will be changed. THIS NEXT BIT IS SPOILERY OF THE DLC 2 STORY MODE SO FOR THOSE OF YOU IN THE WEST WHO DON'T WANT SPOILERS DON'T CONTINUE READING. The "???" character you see that should be getting added as a companion and having her gear added and hair style should be Adult Tia who is revealed in DLC 2, this is just for those who were wondering. Category:Blog posts